


He's just a child.

by im_trying_to_be_okay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a child, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short, im sorry, this has been eating me for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_trying_to_be_okay/pseuds/im_trying_to_be_okay
Summary: What happened after Iron Man's heart stopped. Spider-man's webs are unraveling and people come to realize who he truly is. A child.(An: Its not what you think, no big identity reveal. I did not use Spider-Man's real name in this, because he is a child. When reporting on a child, names must be cut.)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	He's just a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Again. I did not use Spider-mans real name. He is a child.

A child falls onto his knees. The child hears, he hears everything and nothing. The hard breaths of the tired heroes around him, the tears there swallowing back to put on a strong front. The blood pumping in his ears, the beating hearts of everyone around him and the stillness of his. The child blinks and his new father figure has been replaced by an old dying uncle, who had died so long ago. Stuck in his despair the child is brought back by people falling onto their knees. “In respect” a voice whispers in his brain. 

So the child begins to pray. He begs silently to the god above, to the universe. He begs to leave too, he begs for more heartbeats. 

After what seems like years the moment of silence comes to an end. He hears the world around him begin to move, portals open, people start talking. People start going back to where they come from, their homes.

Where was his home? 

The child can't see, he refuses to look. To face the reality of his loneliness. He holds himself, trying to hold onto the last of his sanity. As he tries to hold it all together, he ends up curling himself into himself. He lays his head on the cold ground. In a way some may think he’s bowing to the hero that died saving the universe. Those close to him know. He's just a child bowing to his parent in respect and sorrow. But to him it was just the prayers and the begging in his head were getting too heavy to hold. He was lowering himself to the universe, pleading for his father's life and if that wasn’t possible he begged to be taken as well.

Nobody hear the murder of another child. There were families to reunite, counties to run, bodies to bury, wounds to heal, stones to return, galaxies to care for and daughters to see. But what was the child out of time to do but lay there and cry. 

When the heroes begin to worry about the whereabouts of the young spiderling, they have already left the field. The body of the savior was already moved to the Wakandian Medical Bay. Warriors already began bandaging their wounds, when to search for the spider begin. 

Phones began to ring.  
Is he in Wakanda? No.  
Is he with Pepper? No, she just called asking where he was.

The Teen was still at the place of his death. Trying hard to hold onto his sanity. But as time goes on his willpower slowly breaks. And to soon he loses his hold on his sanity. A sob breaks through his lips, he still tries to hold back but like a domino effect, the rest of his cries just spill out. 

Did he go back to New York to find his Aunt? I hope not, she passed away last year. There were no Portals opened to New York or Queens. 

Soon his screaming begins. Openly shouting his anger at the universe. The same universe that took his parents, Uncle, 5 years of his life and now him. 

Is he with Tony’s body? No.

Forgetting about his enhanced strength, The child starts smacking the ground with his fist repeatingly, as to punish himself for not dying as well. Soon the child is in a crater of his own making. Arms bruised, head bleeding, legs aching, mind panicking and heart heavy.

When the Witch suggests they look for him on the battlefield. The Doctor opens a portal leading to the field and remaining Avengers walk into the field to look for the young hero.

They find him in the middle of a crater that wasn’t there before. The heroes finally see him as he is, a child. Curled up like a fetus and sobbing uncontrollably. The loss of innocence grows heavy on the heroes. Their bodies freezing up at the sudden heaviness, none of them could move. 

He was a child playing hero in a war meant for adults. 

A child named ***** ******

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was driving me insane. so I had to write it. I will be releasing another story that takes place right after this. In that one I bring everyone back to life properly and logically. (Maybe not Loki tho. I just want him back so I bullshitted something.) I try to fix endgame.


End file.
